Heated Argument
by Soldier78
Summary: Come on, even Aang and Katara get into heated arguments. One-shot for Kataang raid 2010! Please review! Rated T for kissing.


FOR KATAANG RAID!

Summary- Even Aang and Katara get into some arguments, but they have a different way to solve 'em.

Heated Argument

"I can't believe him!" the waterbender shouted while she barged into her home that she shared with the rest of her companions. She was boiling mad, angry and so irritated.

"Katara let me explain!" came a pleading voice, not quite angry.

"No!" the stubborn girl claimed, she slid the door shut right in his face. The boy groaned in frustration and began knocking. "Katara open the door"

It was soon realized that someone was watching the whole fiasco. A certain blind earthbender was sitting on the ground, her hands behind her head, leaning against the wall, enjoying the entertainment.

"Wow, what did Twinkles do this time?" the earthbender snarled with a laugh.

"He's just so infuriating!" Katara snapped as she began to march towards her room.

The five were in Ba Sing Se, they were staying at a fancy apartment located in the Upper Ring used for the Avatar and his companions when they came to town for political matters. However, instead of the normal seven members of Team Avatar, it was just the five of them. Toph, the blind earthbender, Katara, the master waterbender, Sokka, The southern Tribe Warrior, Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and Aang, the Avatar.

Now here they were, Toph watching the argument between the 'most famous couple in the entire world' as Suki had once put it. Finally Aang garnered enough guts to walk through the door and march towards Katara's.

"Katara please" the boy begged. "Can't we talk about this?"

He heard an answer from her.

"No," she answered. It sounded like she was crying, sobbing.

"Katara are you crying?" the Avatar asked through the door.

"Leave…me…alone" the girl claimed. Aang was about to turn on his heels and just leave her there but as he walked into the loft, the airbender saw Toph smirked and gave him one of those 'what-are-you-doing-go-get-her' looks.

"What?" Aang asked, rather harshly.

"Go get her Twinkletoes" Toph said.

"She won't even open the door" The Avatar said rather melodramatic.

"Come on, stop being a wuss and put a stop to this. !" Toph hollered. Aang sighed, she was right. He silent trudged to the door, with a bit of reluctance. He slowly gripped the door knob to the door before gently turning it and opening the door, he slowly creaked the door open and walked inside.

"Get out of here"

Aang gulped before answering her.

"No, I won't" he responded, stern and bold. He saw her look up from her position, sitting on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest. "Katara, please just listen to me"

"Why did you kiss her?" she demanded.

"I-I d-didn't" Aang stuttered, putting up his hands to emphasize his point.

"Oh so I just imagined that girl's lips were against hers and you began to kiss back"

"I never kissed her back!" Aang howled. "She kissed me, I tried to pull away but she kept forcing me to kiss her. Katara please, you have to understand"

"Understand what Aang? I don't believe you for one minute" Katara said, and before he knew it, she began to sob again and her voice relented. "I thought you loved me"

"I do love you!" Aang cried, if he had hair he would be ripping it all out. Katara suddenly stood up, as if she was going up to him about was going to slap him but she just stood there.

"Just leave Aang"

"No, I'm not going to leave"

"Aang…"

That was it! Aang lunged forward, grabbed her hands before she could do anything and pinned her against the wall, his lips pressed against hers in a rough but enjoyable kiss. Katara wanted to pull away but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she was too addicted to his lips, his taste, his smell, his everything. So she relaxed and kissed back with much passion and fiery. Their lips moved together and they both pulled away only to collide once again in another heated battle of tongues.

Finally the need for air was apparent and the couple broke apart, breathing heavily. Katara's arms somehow found their way latched together around Aang's neck, and his arms were placed on her hips to steady himself during his kiss. Their bodies were close in proximity, but they didn't care. They just tried to regain their regular breathing, eyes closed, foreheads touching.

"I love you, Katara" Aang confessed. "And if I didn't, why did I kiss you like that?"

As much as Katara wanted to still be angry, she couldn't resist his charm. She placed a short, sweet, chaste kiss on his lips before finally resting her head into the crook of his neck, breathing against it, tickling his skin.

"I love you too, Aang" Katara said. "I'm sorry for not listening to you"

"Its okay, I'm just sorry you had to see that" Aang forgave. "Forgive and forget?"

"Yes Aang," she whispered into his neck. "Forgive and forget"

In the loft, the Earthbender was found, feet on top of the loft's table by none other than Suki and Sokka.

"Is she alright?" the Kyoshi warrior asked. Sokka's teeth clenched, knowing why Toph was acting like this.

"Aang…" he grumbled before marching straight towards his little sister's room only to find the Avatar and his baby sister making out again, so instead of yelling, he just fell over and was declared, fainted, moments later, not disturbing the kissing couple who didn't notice the boy's once presence.

The End.


End file.
